You're Beautiful
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: Toby stared at Spencer while she chatted amongst her friends at the Brew. She was beautiful. Toby couldn't seem to pay attention as all of his focus was put on the brunette sitting beside him. He loves her more than anything, as she couldn't live without him.


**I Do Not Own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**This is a random fluffy Spoby one shot? I don't know where I was going with this. It just really happened. I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

**You're Beautiful**

He watched as his soon to be wife marched across the room to him. She was clad in a white gown, and he swore she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her grin only grew wider as they caught each others eyes. They were smiling at each other, tears coming to both their eyes as the day had finally come.

The day they have been waiting for. The day that was expected to come for the past year. The day they will remember forever.

She was now walking closer to him, her brown eyes melting into his blue ones. He stared at her once more, like all the other times he has.

* * *

Toby stared at Spencer while she chatted amongst her friends at the Brew. She was _beautiful_.

They were all seated on the orange cushion couches, -A was finally gone and the girls were free to finish the rest of their senior year without having to live in fear. Hanna, Aria, Emily, Caleb, and even Mona were across from them. Talking about prom. How it was only a few weeks away.

Toby couldn't seem to pay attention as all of his focus was put on the brunette sitting beside him. He loves her more than anything, as she couldn't live without him. He remembered the ring his mother had gave him, before she had passed.

He remembered how he had put it on a thin chain, wearing it along with the dog tag his grandfather handed down to him. The neck wear tucked safely beneath his shirt as he never left his home without it.

He knows he's going to propose one day. Not today, not next week, but someday he will. She's staring back at him, with a smile etched onto her face. He knows she's talking to him but he can't concentrate on her words. He's just staring at her, a loving smile on his face.

"Toby?" She calls for him but he doesn't hear her, his mind still focused on how beautiful she looks in her everyday wear. He just wants her to be his forever, "Toby!" She cries, more urgently.

He snaps out of his trance, "Hmm?"

"I've been saying your name for the past five minutes." She informed him, "What are you thinking about?" He could hear the others snickering, and he could just picture the smirks on their faces.

"Sorry I was- I was-" He stuttered and he was soon losing focus. Her voice making him smile, "Go on a date with me." He blurted out, mindlessly. More sniggers from their friends.

"Uh-" Spencer was confused.

"I realized we haven't been on a date since- since- forever and you look so beautiful today and go on a date with me." He explained, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Um, okay. Sure." He grinned, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Is that what you were thinking about while you were staring at her?" Hanna chuckled, "Nervous about asking your girlfriend out on a date?"

"I actually find that really sweet, the way he called her beautiful after staring at her for the past forty-five minutes." The couple blushed at Aria's words, Toby especially. Not realizing he was so lost for that long.

"So Toby, you wanna give us a map of Spencer's face?" Emily teased, and to this Caleb snickered, loudly.

"What's so funny?" Toby asked, eyeing his best friend.

"Emily." Emily narrowed her eyes at him, "I know for a fact that Toby here, was not staring at Spencer's face but at her chest." Caleb explained, with a smirk.

Toby glared at him as Spencer looked rather uncomfortable, "I wasn't! I wasn't looking there." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh please, Caleb." Mona laughed, "Toby's not you. Its hypocritical to say that when you're openly staring at Hanna's." She smirked, while everyone laughed. Mona and the others had become friends after the -A texts had stopped.

They trusted each other better and a friendship grew.

"Anyways, I was asking if you want to go to the lake house this weekend. To relax and have fun for a little."

He just smiled and nodded, "That's a great idea."

* * *

Toby stared at Spencer as she chatted amongst her friends at the Brew. Seated in the same place they were in a year ago. This time, they had all finished a year in college, excluding Toby.

Once again, Toby wasn't paying attention to the conversation. The ring still around his neck, he reached his hand up to it, mindlessly. He held on to it as he watched Spencer's mouth move and see her perfectly straight teeth when she let out a laugh.

She was beautiful, she was perfect, she was everything he could ever ask for. Suddenly, he doesn't want to wait anymore. He wants her to be his forever. They were already living together, he thought.

This could be the right time but he doesn't over think it. She turns to him, laughing. She really is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, he thinks to himself. She caught her gaze, still giggling. He was lost in her eyes but he could faintly hear their previous conversation about vacationing in Florida to relax after a year of hard work.

"So what do you think, Toby?" The same laughs and snickers were heard, like the last time he was lost like this, "Toby?" She called when he didn't answer the first time.

"Tobes?" Caleb nudged him a little bit, not noticing that Toby was staring at Spencer and was quiet the entire time they were talking about Florida.

"Toby, are you there?" Spencer tried again, to get his attention. He was gazing at her like he was a high school boy watching his crush in class. It was like his head was propped up on a desk, a dopey smile on his face, watching her every move lovingly.

In a way it was really creepy, but he couldn't help it.

"Marry me." Toby blurted as he gazed at her.

Spencer was taken aback as everyone else was, "W-what? A-are you serious?" She was in shock, starting to believe it was a joke.

Toby took out the ring and detached it from the chain, taking one of Spencer's hands in his. Her breath was caught in her throat, her free hand holding her gaping mouth. The girls gasped when he pulled out the ring, their eyes wide as Caleb's were.

The seven of them were shocked, Toby the most as he originally wanted to propose more privately. In a more beautiful setting but it was in the moment.

He didn't prepare his speech so he spoke from his heart. He wanted her to know how much she means to him. As the proposal was completely unexpected, he decided to wing it.

"Spencer, I love you." He started, seeing a few tears in her eyes while waiting for him to continue, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been waiting for the right time to ask you because I know you're the one. You always make me happy and I know there is no one else I'd rather be with. Spencer, will you marry me?"

She let out both a sob and a laugh, nodding her head, "Yes." She whispered, moving her hand away from her mouth, "Yes!" She cried, feeling the ring slip across her finger. Their friends cheered, raising attention from a few people in the shop but they didn't care.

The newly engaged stood up and hugged each other tightly, "I love you so much." Spencer sniffled, happy tears spilling from her eyes. She pulled away, only to press her lips against his.

They hugged again, both feeling happier than ever. "Congratulations!" The others shouted, happy for the two of them.

"Is that what you were thinking about while you were staring at her?" Hanna chuckled, "You didn't seem nervous about asking your girlfriend to marry you?"

"I actually find that really romantic, the way he blurted it out after staring at her for the past forty-five minutes." Aria stated, again causing the couple to blush.

"I wasn't really planning on proposing today but when the words escaped, I couldn't back down because this is something I want. I want to marry you, Spencer." They shared another kiss, their friends awing at the sight and the sound of Toby's loving voice.

"If you weren't planning, then when'd you get the ring?" Caleb questioned.

"My mom gave it to me before she passed. She told me to give it to the girl I know was the one. And I was going to propose anyways. Sooner or later." Spencer grinned at his words, pressing her lips on his again.

"So Spencer," Hanna started, "Whose going to be the maid of honor?"

* * *

She was now standing in front of him, the two exchanging loving glances. The church was suddenly quiet, the music had stopped and Spencer had turned to the priest as he began to speak. Toby, however, didn't focus his attention on the priest.

He stared at her, just like he had before. She was stunning. He knew it was worth the wait as he saw her in that dress. It literally took his breath away. After all of the failed attempts of trying to sneak a peek at her dress, he had finally seen it.

"Do you, Toby Cavanaugh, take Spencer Hastings to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

The words the priest had just asked him didn't come into his mind. Toby didn't even realize he was speaking to him. It was like he was stuck in a trance. He doesn't know how long he had been staring at her. Although the more he did watch now, fifteen minutes later, he saw a worried look on Spencer's face.

"Mr Cavanaugh?" The priest called. There were small snickers and laughs behind him, "Mr Cavanaugh?" He called again, a little louder.

"Hmm?" He asked, falling out of his trance. He looked around and widened his eyes, knowing what part of the wedding he was at, "Oh! I do!" He said quickly, "I do, I do, I do." He mentally face palmed, embarrassed. Spencer was giggling softly at him, along with the rest of the church.

"Do you, Spencer Hastings, take Toby Cavanaugh to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She stated, her giggles dying down. A soft, loving smile reappearing on her face.

"I know announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so they leaned in, happily.

* * *

Toby stared at Spencer as she slept soundly, lying beside him. The wedding had finished hours previous and they were now in a hotel. They were officially in their honeymoon phase. Toby smiled, today was the best day ever, he thought.

He scooted closer to her, carefully so she wouldn't wake up.

"I know you're staring at me." Her soft whispers startled him.

"Spence, I'm sorry I woke you-" He started apologizing.

"Its fine. I couldn't sleep anyways." She opened her eyes, giggling softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, guilty that he woke her up.

"Toby, its fine. I love you." He smiled, reaching his hand up to push back the few strands of hair blocking her face behind her ear.

"I love you too, _Mrs_ _Cavanaugh._" They grinned at each other.

Spencer closed her eyes, "I love the sound of that. Please, say it again."

"I love you, Mrs Cavanaugh." He repeated, chuckling.

He stared at her, lovingly, "Why are you staring at me?" She asked, reopening her eyes.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

**So this was basically a Spoby time line? Of random events... I still don't know. If you read my other story, "Don't Play Games", there would be an update soon. **


End file.
